militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
Billy J. Boles
|death_date= |image=Brig. Gen. Billy J. Boles, USAF.JPEG |caption= |birth_place= King, North Carolina |death_place= |placeofburial= |allegiance= United States of America |branch= United States Air Force |serviceyears= |rank= General |unit= |commands= |battles= }} General Billy Joe Boles (born July 27, 1938)http://www.defense.gov/releases/release.aspx?releaseid=361 is a retired United States Air Force four-star general. At the time of his retirement, he was Commander of the Air Education and Training Command, a 70,000-person organization, responsible for recruiting, training and educating Air Force personnel. He served for more than three years as the Senior Personnel Officer for the US Air Force, at that time a 700,000-person organization, worldwide. In his early career, Bill served in key leadership positions throughout the Air Force, to include four tours of duty at Air Force headquarters in Washington DC. During his command and staff assignments he had extensive experience in media relations and in presenting Air Force programs to congressional committees. Education *1961 Bachelor of science degree in agricultural education, North Carolina State University, Raleigh, North Carolina *1966 Squadron Officer School, Maxwell Air Force Base, Alabama *1973 Armed Forces Staff College, Norfolk, Virginia *1981 National War College, Fort Lesley J. McNair, Washington, D.C. Assignments *March 1962 - September 1962, assistant officer in charge and officer in charge, Student Record Section, Keesler Air Force Base, Mississippi *September 1962 - June 1964, instructor and assistant course supervisor, Personnel Officer Course, Greenville Air Force Base, Mississippi *June 1964 - June 1965, supervisor and instructor, Personnel Officer Course, Amarillo Air Force Base, Texas *July 1965 - October 1965, personnel officer, 6250th Combat Support Group, Tan Son Nhut Air Base, South Vietnam *October 1965 - October 1966, instructor, Personnel Officer Course, Amarillo Air Force Base, Texas *October 1966 - June 1967, chief, assignments division, Headquarters 7th Air Force, Tan Son Nhut Air Base, South Vietnam *June 1967 - June 1969, assignment policy and procedure officer, Air Force Military Personnel Center, Randolph Air Force Base, Texas *June 1969 - June 1970, personnel management system planning officer, Air Force Military Personnel Center, Randolph Air Force Base, Texas *June 1970 - August 1972, assistant executive officer to the commander, Air Force Military Personnel Center, Randolph Air Force Base, Texas *August 1972 - January 1973, student, Armed Forces Staff College, Norfolk, Virginia *January 1973 - April 1977, chief, special activities division, then chief, regular and reserve division, Office of the Assistant for General Officer Matters, Headquarters U.S. Air Force, Washington, D.C. *May 1977 - August 1980, executive to the commander, Headquarters Tactical Air Command, Langley Air Force Base, Virginia *August 1980 - August 1981, student, National War College, Fort Lesley J. McNair, Washington, D.C. *August 1981 - April 1983, chief, plans division, directorate of personnel plans, Headquarters U.S. Air Force, Washington, D.C. *April 1983 - June 1985, assistant deputy chief of staff, then deputy chief of staff for personnel, Headquarters Tactical Air Command, Langley Air Force Base, Virginia *June 1985 - June 1987, vice commander and assistant deputy chief of staff, personnel for military personnel, Air Force Military Personnel Center, Randolph Air Force Base, Texas *June 1987 - July 1988, director, personnel programs, Headquarters U.S. Air Force, Washington, D.C. *July 1988 - October 1991, assistant deputy chief of staff, personnel for military personnel and commander, Air Force Military Personnel Center, Randolph Air Force Base, Texas *October 1991 - April 1995, deputy chief of staff for personnel, Headquarters U.S. Air Force, Washington, D.C. *April 1995 - June 1995, vice commander, Headquarters Air Education and Training Command, Randolph Air Force Base, Texas *June 1995 - 1997, commander, Headquarters Air Education and Training Command, Randolph Air Force Base, Texas Major Awards and Decorations *Distinguished Service Medal *Legion of Merit with oak leaf cluster *Bronze Star Medal *Meritorious Service Medal with two oak leaf clusters *Air Force Commendation Medal *Air Force Outstanding Unit Award *Air Force Organizational Excellence Award with four oak leaf clusters *National Defense Service Medal with service star *Vietnam Service Medal with four service stars *Air Force Overseas Ribbon - Short *Air Force Longevity Service Award Ribbon with seven oak leaf clusters *Small Arms Expert Marksmanship Ribbon *Air Force Training Ribbon *Republic of Vietnam Gallantry Cross with Palm *Republic of Vietnam Campaign Medal References Category:United States Air Force generals Category:Recipients of the Legion of Merit Category:American military personnel of the Vietnam War Category:Living people Category:North Carolina State University alumni Category:1938 births